Different Colored Roses
by Rebecca Hayes
Summary: Beckett doesn't like Valentine's Day. Someone changes her mind. It's a bit late, I know. One Shot.


**Hey. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don;t own Castle. That belongs to it wonderful creators. I am not worthy.**

* * *

Kate Beckett had never liked Valentine's day.

She'd tolerated it as a kid – her Mother's love for every holiday of the year had ensured _some_ sort of celebration. But she'd always thought that it was over rated; an excuse for people to pointlessly spend their money on things that they didn't really need.

And – as if it wasn't bad enough – she just finished the paperwork for their latest case. The groom had murdered his bride, after she'd forgot to book the wedding cake.

Murdered over a goddamn _wedding cake_. Yeah, that was love, alright.

As she made her way to her apartment, ready to crawl into a hot bubble bath with the latest novel by Alex Cross, she found her doorman, Leonard, waiting outside her door.

"Oh, Miss Beckett, hello. This arrived for you downstairs." He handed her a single yellow rose, along with a pristine, white envelope; her name scrawled across the front.

"Thanks." He smiled and nodded, before retreating back down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Kate ripped the top of the envelope open, pulling out a small, pink, card.

_Because I treasure our friendship._

Kate's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell? She turned the note in her hands, finding no name or address. She didn't know the writing, and definatly didn't know anyone who would send her a rose.

Shrugging, she got her keys out of her back pocket, opening the door slowly. Maybe it was the cop in her, but she was suddenly feeling very paranoid.

And as she stepped inside, her paranoia was confirmed – someone _had_ been in her house. But, instead of finding everything awry, she found four different colored roses, all placed in vases, leading to her open bedroom door.

Okay, now, she was seriously confused.

The first rose was a deep, rich, pink, the color a stark contrast to her neutral walls. There was another card sticking out, and she bent quickly, picking it up.

_Because I'm thankful for the ways you save me._

What? Seriously? Kate ran through a list of people in her head – which friends had she saved? That could be a number of people. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, even Castle… God, she was getting no where.

Leaving the flower, but taking the note, Kate cautiously made her way to the next. This one was a bright, peach color – pale, yet elegant. The card was the same, the message registering as the only difference.

_I'm grateful for the light you bring in my life._

Kate read it twice. So, by the way it was worded, it was someone from the present tense. Right?

Goddamn it! She was a detective for God's sake! Why couldn't she figure out this simple little puzzle? Breathing deeply, Kate re-evaluated her evidence.

Nope. No one special came to mind. God… she was no further than she was ten minutes ago. Sighing, she walked to the next one – a delicate, light pink rose.

_Because I admire you in every way._

Kate was really getting frustrated now. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Assuming, it was a guy of course. She solved gruesome murders nobody else wanted on a daily basis, but when she was faced with a few notes and a handful of roses, she just couldn't piece it together.

This was so childish. It wasn't even funny.

She giggled.

Okay, so maybe it was. But she still didn't have a hint as to who this person was, and she needed to know. She was a detective – solving puzzles was kind of her thing.

This person was obviously clever – using roses as a means of expression. It was kind of sweet, on Valentines and all-

She stopped herself. No. That was one road she was _not_ going down. She went to the next, this one just outside her bedroom door. It was orange, a deep, velvety color.

_Because you're the object of my every desire._

She didn't know why, but this message sent a tingling feeling racing down her spine. She felt it from her head to her toes, and it made her shiver even though she knew she wasn't cold.

No way. She could not let this get to her. Sure, maybe she was a bit of a hopeless romantic, and had, maybe once or twice, envisioned what it would be like to love someone and come home to find roses-

Stop. Rewind, Twice in one night, Kate? Seriously? This was not supposed to affect her like it was.

Okay. So then, why was it?

Pushing away her pointless inner battle, she walked through the open door into her bedroom to find one more rose. It had been placed on her dresser, a stark burst of purple compared to the fluffy white towel that lay under it.

_Because you fascinate me in new ways, no matter how long I've known you._

Maybe she'd known this person for a long time, then? At this point, Kate had really stopped caring. She could smell the scent of vanilla wafting out of the bathroom, and judging by the towel, she guessed a bath awaited her there.

Exactly what she'd been waiting for all day.

As she walked over the bathroom door, she pushed it open carefully. She didn't know why, but it was as if she wanted the suspense to last. What was awaiting her on the other side – a bath, of course, but what about her 'Secret Admirer'? Would he finally reveal himself?

As an instinct of precaution, she lay her hand over the Sig Sauer hollistered on her waist. If it happened to be some creepy, serial killer, stalker, then she was going to be prepared.

But when she opened the door fully, she found no one. Instead, red rose petals lay scattered along the floor and in the bath tub, a glass of wine lay on the table she kept near. Then, there was a book, with a single red rose, glass vase and all, that lay on top.

And when she read the message, Kate could swear that her heart stopped beating.

_Because I love you._

But what had scared her the most in that moment, was not the message itself, so much as when she had pieced the mystery together. It was as if all desire to unwind and relax flew out the window. Her only thoughts were of him.

She knew that it was totally unprofessional – that it was totally irrational to be running to him so late at night. She should have probably evaluated her feelings for him first before running off. But, for once in her life, Kate Beckett didn't care – not about her clothes, getting drenched in the rain, not about the stares she was getting as she ran up to see him.

Knocking frantically on his door, she had never felt so agitated in her life.

"Oh, hey Beckett."

"Esposito? What are you -"

"Protection detail. He said you might come by. This is for you." He handed her an envelope, a knowing smile lighting his face, "don't screw this up, Beckett."

She smiled up at him, "Me? Shouldn't you be guarding your clientele?"

"Bathroom."

"That's where they're most likely to sneak away." As the frown crossed the detectives face, he closed the door without even saying goodbye.

Once again, Kate sped out the door, forgetting her car as she ran. She could make it, the hotel was only a few blocks away. And as she was running up the steps to the grand entrance, she felt a tremble of anxiety run through her. She'd had butterflies in her stomach the whole way here, and as she stepped into the waiting elevator, she felt them intensify.

Was this really what she wanted? How would this affect everything – everyone? What would happen if this didn't work?

By the time she had the answers, she was standing outside his door.

She couldn't care less.

Before she could knock – as if he knew she was standing there – the door opened, revealing Richard Castle, holding a bucket of ice.

"Beckett." He froze, staring at her for what felt like eternity. It was like he could see through her, around her – every little nook and cranny was his for the taking. Like she was an open book; a feeling she was not used to having. But as she stared back at him, into his gentle brown eyes, she truly knew what it was like to fall in love.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

"Castle." Without waiting, she crossed the threshold, taking the ice and laying it on a counter. She closed the door and stepped forward, cornering him between her body and the door.

"Castle," she whispered, moving up so that her lips brushed his, "thank you for the roses. They were beautiful." She felt their breathing mingle as he laughed.

"You like them, hmm? Well then, maybe, you'll enjoy this." He lowered his mouth softly, his hands coming to rest at her waist as he pulled her into him. She felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip, smiling as she bit his lip between her teeth.

"Feisty, aren't we detective?" she laughed huskily, her breathing irregular and shallow.

"What, cant handle the Heat, Castle?" his mouth moved so that it was right next to her ear.

"Oh, I can handle the Heat. It's Detective Beckett I'm worried about." And with that, they were swept away into a night of passion.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Uhm, I don't know what to think of this one. It's my first Castle fic, so, I'm not really sure how it went. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D**


End file.
